


Her Murder

by khooliha



Category: Evil Dead (1981)
Genre: Gen, portent, sad sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khooliha/pseuds/khooliha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the Williams family just before going on their woods-bound vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Murder

“Is it going to be cold?” 

“What?” 

”Is it going to be cold? I’ve never been to Tennessee Ashley, so I don’t know what to pack.” 

A shrug and a lopsided grin. “Me either. I guess we’ll just… have to guess.” 

She throws a shirt at him and he promptly packs it. She has to wrestle it away. 

A sigh. “I just…”

“What?” 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“No? Why not?” 

“Would you want to be a fifth wheel on a spring break with your brother’s friends?” 

“Oh come on now Cheryl! Shelly likes you! Linda likes you!” 

“Scott doesn’t like me.” 

“Scotty doesn’t like anybody. Don’t know why Shelly puts up with it.” 

“He’s your friend Ashley!” 

A furrowed brow. “Oh yeah, right. He doesn’t even like me.” 

“But you still want to spend a week with him in some cabin?” 

“Of course! He’s my best friend.” 

She shakes her head and he laughs. 

“Don’t worry so much Cheryl. We’re going to have a nice time, a real nice time, just a chance to get away from it all. What would you be doing if you stayed home?” 

It’s her turn to shrug. “I dunno. Probably finish that book I’m reading.” 

“Well you can do that in the cabin. And think of all the interesting new stuff there will be to sketch!” 

She smiles slightly now, for the first time since they began packing. Then her smile fades. 

“If it’s bad, like if it’s really awkward or if Scott is a huge douche, will you get me out? I’ll bring money for a motel, so you can go back, but I want to know that I have an out.” 

“Of course I’ll do that for you.” 

“You promise?” 

He reaches out, grabs her in a quick, strangling hug that causes her to squirm and offer up the token protest. “I promise. And you know I always keep my promises.” 


End file.
